Thousands of memory dies may reside on memory modules in a server. Error correction logic may be used to correct errors detected in the memory dies. Memory modules may include extra memory dies so that when a memory die on a memory module malfunctions, an extra memory die may be used instead of the entire memory module having to be replaced.